There has long been a need for a comfortable chair for use by musicians in playing their instruments. This is particularly the case for stringed instruments such as banjos and guitars.
As is well known, student musicians frequently need to be rid of all distractions and to be otherwise encouraged to regularly practice with their instruments. One such distraction is an uncomfortable chair or stool which will not only lead to fidgeting and lack of attention during practice but will contribute to a dislike of practice sessions.
Comfortable chairs or stools have also not been made available to performers. Performers, particularly guitar players, will frequently utilize a basic stool from which to give a large part of their performance. Clearly a lack of comfort will be reflected in the performance.
For these and other reasons it is highly desirable that a comfortable chair or stool be made available for musicians.
It is against this background that the present invention arises. The present invention provides a much more versatile and more comfortable chair than is currently available.